HOLES A HUMOR:What a girl can do to a camp of guys
by Lost Soul 227
Summary: When a girl is sent to CGL, what happens? A whole lot! This is just a simple story I made for some laughs, do enjoy it!
1. In the beginning

In the beginning

The scorching sun beamed down as it always did, offering no mercy to those that walked the dry wasteland that was the camp. Sweaty, dirty boys, clad in their uniforms of orange jumpsuits and white T-shirts turned a tan color from the sweat and dirt, roamed the camp hopelessly.

A large yellow bus sped down the dust road in the distance, clouds billowing from the tiers. An unusual thing was bound to happen sooner or later, to the dull camp and this was it. A girl, not just any girl, the first and only girl at camp green lake rode that very bus. Sweat poured down her face, as the bus seemed to get hotter as every hour went by. The handcuffs on her wrist that held her down to the seat dug into her skin, feeling like they had permanently become part of her body.

The guard stared at her from ten seats up, watching her oddly. The gun he held seemed to be no threat to her, nor did the glare she got from the driver when he looked at her, glancing in the mirror at her.

At her feet sat a small green duffel bag she had filled with things she thought she would need. Just simple things like extra T-shirts and undergarments, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a razor and shaving cream, and a small container that held a bottle of black nail polish and a few scented chapsticks, no idea why she brought that along.

The bus came screeching to a halt, finally at the camp. There was no going back now, there was no going back the second she picked up that gun, and only for her own protection. But that was in the past, camp green lake was her future and present.

The guard stepped off first, as the doors opened. Alas no breeze to cool down the bus, not even the smallest hint of a breeze could be detected. The girl's handcuffs were removed, as she walked down of the bus, tripping on the last step.

Heads turned, looking right at the new arrival. As soon as it was detected that a girl was on campgrounds, whistles and catcalls started up. Boys of all ages roared with laughter at the jokes their friends made. "You ain't gonna last a day here lil'gal!" called out one of the boys, causing his friends to double over with laughter. She silently shook her head and carried on her way to an old wooden cabin; there were about four on the campsite and a shower.

As she stepped inside the wood cabin the floorboards creaked beneath her feet, the disturbing sound of someone spitting out something followed, making her cringe in disgust at the man in front of her. Seated at the old worn out desk sat a man with a cowboy hat atop his head, covering his messy brown hair. His face was screwed up in a look of anger, confusion, and trying to chew the sunflower seeds in his mouth. He lifted up a folder to his face, as if reading something. She noticed it was her document, if he wanted to he could read everything about her just from one little folder. One little threatening folder, if others got hold of it, it could mean the worse for her.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, Ash Cinders. You're going to spend the next four years, as the first and only girl ever to dig up a hole here. Thirsty?" he asked, and continued, not waiting for an answer. "Get used to it because your going to be thirsty for the next four years." He pulled out a bottle of coke, handing it to the guard. Ash glared at him then went back to scanning the room. "You are to call me Mr.sir." He said standing up with a grunt. "Follow me." He barked at her, walking out the door into the heat, leading her to another cabin with rows upon rows of orange suits and boots. Mr.Sir pulled down two suits, throwing them at her. Trying to catch them she fumbled, almost getting hit with the boots he threw down next. "Change into these, you get one suit for work and one for relaxation. Laundry is done every three days." Ash unfolded one of the suits, dropping the other one on the floor. Holding it up she made a disgusted face, and looked around for where she was supposed to change. "I'm not changing in front of you." She hissed, glaring at Mr.sir and the boy behind the desk. "You're going to have to get used to changing in front of guys. You're not getting any special treatment here." Mr.sir turned around anyway, the boy behind the desk snickered and turned slightly.

Ash slipped off her shoes and jeans, leaving her tank top on. Pulling the suit up to her waist she tied the sleeves around her hips. "Alright so laundry done every three days, I have to wear ugly suits, anything else?" Mr.sir turned back around, grabbing her bag from her side, throwing it to the boy. He ripped it open, looking through her things, a large grin on his face. Mr.Sir turned so his back was to the boy, letting him search through her things making sure it was all acceptable.

"You're going to get a shovel every day, it is 5 feet tall. This is how deep and wide your hole should be. You dig holes to build character." Ash looked past Mr.sir, watching the boy dig through her bag like it was his own. The boy lifted up a bra from the bag, his grin widening as he waved it around, she watched him, boiling with anger. As soon as she got her bag back and Mr.Sir's attention was somewhere else, Ash flicked off the boy, smirking as she walked away towards her tent Mr.sir rambling on about lizards and snakes.


	2. The boys of Dtent

Once shown the showers, which she didn't like the fact that there was no curtain or anything for privacy, she was brought to the D-tent, the boys already inside done with their digging.

A small man, with socks pulled up all the way, white lotion rubbed on his nose and a large sun hat on his head, stepped out from the tent extending a hand towards Ash.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski, I'm going to be your counselor for the next four years."

Ash rolled her eyes, great a gay looking counselor, she thought shaking hands with him. "You pronounce it Pen Dance Key" he mentioned. Great, he's got a gay name too, she thought. "Your going to be in D-tent, the boys here aren't as bad as some of the other groups. Your very lucky." Dr. Pendanski opened the clear plastic flap, stepping inside the humid tent.

All the boys looked up, some sat on cots, and others stood wiping sweat off their bodies. One boy in particular caught Ash's eye as she stepped inside. "Meet Ash Cinders, the newest member of D-tent."

"We get the chick in our tent? Sweet!" said one of the boys punching the air with a grin.

Looking around the tent where underpants were hung up here and there to dry, the cots were dirty and stained with god knows what, and the boys looked like they were ready to pounce and beat the hell out of Pendanski.

Cool, I can deal with this its not as bad as everyone makes it, She thought, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now Ash, that's Rex," Pendanski said pointing to a muscular black boy with thick glasses on and a towel wrapped around his head. "My names X-ray aight? Not no Rex." Pendanski sighed and continued on introducing the boys. "That's Alan, and Stanley." He pointed to a tall lean boy with a piece of wood sticking out of his mouth and a towel on his head under a cap, and a even taller boy with curly brown hair and an orange cap placed on his head.He took it off polightly smiling at Ash.

"I'm Squid, and that's Caveman." Alan corrected Dr. Pendanski. "That's Ricky, Jose, Theodore, and Zero." He pointed to the last four boys, a boy taller then everyone else with hair that poofed up so high it made him look even taller, standing half dressed by his cot, a Hispanic boy yet another one with a towel wrapped around his head. A large black boy with a cap on his head and a gruff expression on his face, he hung around X-ray, whispering things and nudging the others.

And an extremely small boy with long curly hair and a blank, vacant expression, his named seemed to just be Zero. Theodore jumped in, shouting off the second names of the other boys, "Zigzag, Magnet, and I'm Armpit." Ash wrinkled her face in confusion. "Why the hell do y'all have two names?" Dr. Pendanski answered that one. "They all have little nicknames for themselves, I'm sure you will get one too eventually. But I choose to use the names their parents gave them."

"Mom is she gonna be sleeping in here with us too?" asked the one called Zigzag as he pulled a white shirt over his head. "Oh, and they like to call me mom." Pendanski added with an idiotic smile. "Yes she will Ricky. And I want you boys to treat her with respect; she's not a toy here for your entertainment. Understood?"

"Yes mom." They all said in unison, but Squid winked at her, an evil grin on his face. "Alright I'll leave you all to get aquatinted you own little way. That's your cot over there." Dr. Pendanski pointed to a cot by Zigzag, who looked half paranoid as he sat down on his own, staring at her. She silently walked to her cot, throwing her bag down onto it, disgusted by its condition. "What did you get sent here for?" asked one of the boys boldly. "I don't like to talk about, so don't ask."

She snapped. They all looked at each other, and the whispering began. The only ones not whispering about her was Zero and Caveman. Caveman walked up to her, his cap placed back on his head. "Don't worry about them, they just haven't seen a girl in months. Its going to be nice having you in our tent." He smiled fondly. Ash snorted plopping down on her bed. "Yeah, well they better get used to me soon, cause I don't take crap from anyone."


	3. Food from the pits of hell

**Soon the bell for supper rang, and boys rushed to the mess hall, leaving Ash inside the tent. "Good god this is going to fucking suck." She mumbled running after them.**

**After getting her supper, which contained spinach that looked like it was going to jump up and bite off her head, white bread that looked all right and beans that looked about 5 days old. She walked to the table where the boys of her tent sat the noise at that one table alone was overwhelming. Squid moved over making room for her in-between him and Magnet. "This is where you sit chick." Said Squid patting the seat. "Right then…thanks I guess." She sat down, placing her plate on the old wooden table. Looking down at her plate with a look of disgust, the whole meal looking like it was going to attack her if she didn't stab it soon enough. X-ray reached over for her bread. "Since you didn't dig today lil'gal, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread to someone that did." She quickly stabbed his hand with her fork, looking up at him glaring. Zero chuckled to him self at this. "Actually I do mind." She hissed. X-ray looked taken aback. The others laughed even Zero. "Looks like the lil'gal told you off X-ray." Laughed Armpit. X-ray shot him a glance, and he quickly shut up. Ash smirked. "But if you want the bread so bad I'll split it with you." She tore the bread in half, throwing half on his plate. "So what are you here for, Ash?" asked Magnet again. "I told you I don't like to talk about it, ask again and I'll make sure to shove dirt up your nose while you sleep." She hissed as him, anger boiling over. They all stopped eating, staring at her surprised by her anger. "So what do y'all do around here for fun?" she asked, changing the subject.**

**"How about we show you the rec room after supper?" Squid offered, taking a bite of beans. "Alright. Well I know for one that I'm finished." She said and stood, dumping her tray and walked out, sitting on the steps leading to the doors waiting for the others to finish. Again a bell rang and Ash was half trampled by a herd of boys running off to the rec room. D-tent filed out last, running to the rec room themselves. Squid grabbed Ash by the hand, pulling her up and dragging her with him. "Holy shit slow down man!" she said running after them**


	4. Salsa anyone?

**Squid, Magnet, X-ray and Zero played pool as Zigzag tried for the fifth time to get the T.V to work. The others lounged about, talking or sleeping. **

**A radio played out some loud static music; Ash cringed. Walking to the radio she looked around, "Anyone mind if I change this?" some boys looked up and shook their heads no. "Good." She turned the radio dial, searching for a station. She smiled, finding one Mexican station that played good; Magnet looked up from his game of pool with a questioning gaze. **

**Ash smirked, walking past a few boys staring at her as she made her way over to Zigzag. "Hullo. What are you watching…err...I mean what are you trying to watch?" Zigzag looked at her, watching her sit down next to him. "I don't know, its too static to even tell what they are saying." He sighed looking back at the black and white, fuzzy with static, screen. **

**Squid dropped his game of pool, giving up and walking to the T.v. "What' wrong with this thing?" Squid played with the antenna's trying to fix the picture. Finally squid got angered at the Television and kicked it hard; suddenly the screen went white with snow. Zigzag whacked Squid in the leg. "Good going genius." Armpit waddled over to them; "I told ya this damn-" he was cut short by Zigzag. "Don't swear in front of a chick, my ma always told me its proper manners." Armpit looked at him oddly then laughed. "You gotta be kidding right? Hey she's in Camp Green Lake now, ain't nobody gonna use proper manners."**

**Just as Ash was about to say something someone pushed her and Zigzag aside taking over the T.v. Zigzag jumped up, hands curling into fists. "Hey buddy, what do you think your doing?"**

**The boy looked up at Zigzag, glaring back at him. "You got a problem with me being here? Too damn bad." Zigzag raised his fist, but Ash grabbed his shoulder. "Let me handle this." She walked to the boy that had pushed her aside just for the television. "Excuse me, but my friends and I were watching that before you came along. So move it buddy." He looked up at her now, his face sweaty and dirty from digging. **

**"What are you gonna do if I don't move?" he said crossing his arms. "See these boots?" she pointed to the boots Mr.sir had given her. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked in response. She smirked, "Ill shove one up your ass in a split second if you don't get the hell out of my way." He blinked, "Alright don't need to get violent. God I didn't know chicks could be so mean." He got up and walked away, just as Armpit and Zigzag started laughing, they both looked impressed.**

**Suddenly a large crowd formed around the radio, cheers and laughing erupted from the group. The three went to check it out, pushing through the crowd. There stood Magnet, salsa dancing to the music Ash had chosen. "Come on, aint anyone gonna join me?" he laughed. Ash grabbed Zigzag and Armpit by the arm and led them to the middle with Magnet. "Hey we will join!" she laughed watching Zigzag jump around, and Armpit attempt to break dance to the salsa music.**

**X-ray nudged Squid and Caveman, "I have a feeling things are going to start changing now that a chicks here." They nodded in response as the bell rang to tell them to get back to their tents.**


	5. Showers, sweat, and onion juice

**Chapter 5: Showers, sweat, and onion juice**

* * *

**Everyone sat back inside the D-tent talking and lounging around. "Damn I'm bored." Sighed Squid, suddenly getting hit in the face with Zigzags pillow. "No swearing in front of a girl!" Zigzag was persistent.**

**Ash laughed standing up. "Well I'm all hot and sticky even if I didn't dig today. I'm gonna go take a shower." she grabbed a long black T-shirt from her bag and walked off towards the shower. Squid smirked, but just as he was about to get up Caveman pre-occupied him with a game of cards, knowing that he would probably get slaughtered if Ash caught him watching her at the showers.**

**Ash shivered slightly as the icy water hit her face. The chill of it came as a shock, a sharp contrast to the sweltering heat outside. She grimaced at the low pressure.**

**The long black T-shirt clung to her like a second skin, but she was glad she had brought it with her. She could see shadows of the other boys wandering around her shower stall. She uncomfortably noted that they were much closer than was necessary some even dared to lean against the waist high wall, the only thing separating a soaking Ash from these boys.**

**Quite unexpectedly, the water shut off. Ash groaned and reached for her towel, cursing the camp under her breath. **

**She came face to face with Zigzag as she stepped out of the stall. "Hiya Zigzag," she said pleasantly, ignoring the catcalls from the other boys. Zigzag just stared at her, making her glare at him, breaking his eye contact when he looked away as if scared.**

**The lurking boys jokingly groaned as she wrapped the towel around her waist, concealing her bare legs. She threw the dry orange suit over her shoulder and walked back to D-tent beside Zigzag.**

**Flopping back on her bunk already changed back into the orange suit she sighed reaching under her cot to check for her bag. She sat up quickly, when she noticed it was missing. "Um…where did my bag go?" Squid and X-ray looked up. "Dunno." Said X-ray; Squid laughed throwing her bag back at her.**

**She shook her head and sighed, stuffing the bag back under the cot. The boys continued talking for a while, then Pendanski showed up, an annoying grin slaped on his face. "Good evening boys." He said, his ridiculously huge floppy sun hat was gone but the lotion on his nose was still there. **

**"Don't forget about Salsa, I'm sure she don't like to be called a boy." X-ray said; Ash raised an eyebrow. "Looks like you have a nickname now." Pendanski said to her. "Right then…Salsa..." she laughed. "Hey you can really Salsa dance!" laughed Magnet. "And I should know!"**


	6. The incedent

**Chapter 6: The incident**

* * *

**"Is she dead?" Asked Zigzag, standing over Ash's bed the next morning. He stared down at her, blinking every so often. "No she's just asleep. Magnet, wake her up." Ordered X-ray. "No way am I waking her up! She might yell at me!" Magnet's accent rung clear as he rambled on about how girl's always get mad if they are disturbed. Armpit poked at Ash with a forefinger; he jumped back when she swatted at him. "Wakie wakie sleepyhead. You need to dig your first hole today!" He yelled. Ash tuned over, "I don't want to wake up, go away." She mumbled. All the boys started poking at her and tickling her. "Okay, Okay! I'm awake! Stop!" she fell off her bed in a heap of sheets and skin, laughing. "Come on we better get to the shed before Mr.sir goes stir crazy." X-ray led the way to the shed; the sun had not even begun to rise yet seeing as it was 4 in the morning. Jumping in line and getting their tortillas and honey they all got their shovels, Ash noticed X-ray's had red tape on it and he was very protective of it. "Hey Squid." She called walking up to him. "What's with X-ray's shovel?" she asked. "Its shorter then all the others." He explained shoving something into his pocket. Ash questioned this in her head, but let it slip as they walked off to their digging sites. Mr.Sir went with the D-tent, barking orders at Ash, telling her what she had to do. "This is where you're going to dig your hole for today. The water truck will come by with either Dr. Pendanski or myself driving to give you water and lunch." Ash nodded and pushed her shovel into the dirt, scooping the hard crust of the earth up and throwing it aside. "That's one, about 500 more to go." Snickered Mr.sir before he turned leaving. "God I hate him." Said Ash watching Mr.sir walk away. "Most people do." Said Caveman as he threw a shovel full of dirt into a pile.**

**Mostly everyone had dug a large portion of his or her hole; Zero was already close to being done.**

**After about a half hour more of strenuous digging, Squid randomly jumped out of his hole wearing something on his head other then his towel and cap. "Hey guys look at my new hat!" he said laughing. Ash looked up and gasped. "Alan you better give me back my bra before I shove this dirt clog up your ass!" she yelled jumping out of her hole, she slipped on some loose dirt and fell back with a thud. Everyone started cracking up as Squid ran around with Ash's pink and black silk bra on his head, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Look at me! I'm so pretty! Oh so pretty!" He even had Ash laughing before the water truck came.**

**Getting in line to fill their canteens Ash nudged Squid as he took the bra off his head. "Alright you've had your fun now can I have it back?" he smirked, fingering the silk cloth. "Naw, I think I'll keep it. It makes a great hat." He chuckled. "This means revenge." She warned him. "Bring it on lil' girl." He chuckled.**

* * *

**authors note: I'm working hard to get this story back up like it was before, more chapters comming real soon. Its a bit messy at the moment but it gets better. Please review!**


	7. The lump

**Chapter 7: The lump**

* * *

**"I'll catch up with you guys in the rec. room after my shower." Ash called waving to them; she had become quite good friends with the boys of d-tent. She headed off once again for the showers, making sure to stop by the tent to grab her T-shirt.**

**Once again the relieving cold water hit her body, making her shiver from the sudden temperature change. Still not used to this damn water, she thought her shivering stopped as she got more accustomed to the water.**

**She wrung out the bottom of the T-shirt, smoothed it out, and dried herself off. Ash put on her orange suit and flipped her long blond hair over so it hung down her back; pieces still clung to her face. The cabins had no curtains or shutters on the windows, and the flaps of the tents were clear, and she didn't trust any of the boys to keep their eyes to themselves. This tiny shower stall might not be the most private enclosures, but it was the best she had at Camp Green Lake.**

**She folded the T-shirt and towel and decided to head straight for the rec. room. On her way she was intercepted by a boy she had seen once or twice but had never met. "Hey there sweet thing. So what's a pretty little girl like you doing in a place like this? You couldn't have done anything bad enough to wind up here." He stood about a foot taller than her, had dark, sun-tanned skin, and unmistakable muscles underneath that orange suit. He looked about 18.**

**Not in the mood to engage in conversation at the moment, she pushed on by him. "Move it buddy I have somewhere to be right now." Ash continued to walk on. "I asked you a question," he said rudely, stepping right in front of her and making her stop.**

**"And I'm ignoring you. Get out of my way." She brushed right past him, wishing for a slight breeze to cool off the endless dry wasteland; she would normally go at a much faster pace if it weren't for the heat. Ash was almost at the rec room. The boy grabbed her arm, and forced her back. Sharp pain shot up her arm at the sudden contact. Her arms already felt as if they were about to drop right out of their sockets, her hands were throbbing and forming blisters, and sunburn stung at her forearms and face, and his grabbing didn't help any for the pain.**

**"Look sweetie, all I want is a simple answer." He smiled unkindly at her. If this is his idea of flirting, he needs a new technique, she thought. "Oh am I giving you too complex of an answer for your little brain to comprehend? Look buddy I have somewhere to be right now, and its not here wasting my life talking to you." She pulled her arm away and sauntered off, her pleasant mood wasted on an ignorant jackass.**

**The boy glared, and went to run after her but Caveman came out of nowhere stopping him. "Hey, Leave her alone alright? Last thing she needs is an ass like you harassing her." He said, recognizing the boy from when he almost got in a fight. "You again? What is she your girlfriend or something? What you do to wind up here? Knock her up and the parents found out?" Snickering, the boy pushed Caveman, mocking his very being. "No, but she is my friend. And I'm not letting you push her or any of my friends around." Caveman raised his fist, punching the boy hard in the face. The boy stumbled back, but regained balance soon enough. Raising his fist in the air, about to swing, something hit the back of his head, hard. He fell forward, knocked out. There stood Zigzag holding a large rock. "Let's get out of here." He said, dropping the rock and running for the rec room.**


	8. Sweet revenge

**Chapter 8: Sweet Revenge**

**

* * *

**

**A week later Ash sat by her partially dug hole, gulping down her water. "God you think I would be used to the heat by now." She mumbled. "You never get used to the heat." Said Magnet jumping out of his hole and spitting in it. "I'll see you all at the rec room." He walked off, done with his hole for the day.**

**Oddly Zigzag had finished after Magnet, but stayed behind watching over Ash waiting for her to finish. "Why did you stay behind?" she asked as they walked to the rec room. "Dunno, just felt like it."**

**Once in the rec room everyone relaxed, dirty and tiered from digging, and sick of the heat. "Damn…" squid started, yet paused getting a look from Zigzag for swearing in front of a girl. "Err…I mean darn, I'm really hot. Shower time!" he stood up, walking off to the showers. Ash smirked evilly, "I'll be right back." She walked out after Squid, making a stop at the tent.**

**Squid shivered the cold water rushing down his body. Ash held something behind her back as she walked up to the wall around the showers. "Hey squid I think you forgot something." She called. Squid looked up, wiping water out of his eyes. "What?" the annoying piece of wood he normal had in his mouth was gone while he showered. But his southern accent still rung strong. Ash pulled a pair of Squids boxers out from behind her back, waving them around. "Aww look, little pink bunnies." She giggled watching his facial expression change from confused to shocked. "Hey give those back!" he tried to snatch them, but she backed away still grasping the boxers in hand. "Hell no." she laughed, watching him struggle to get his boxers. "I'll see you in the rec room, have a nice shower now ya hear?" she walked away slowly laughing like a maniac, his boxers still in hand. The water shut off on squid and he grabbed his towel wrapping it around his waist and running out after her. "Get back here!" he yelled. She only continued walking faster, him chasing after her dripping wet.**

**She opened the door to the rec room; Squid was a ways away. "Hey everybody look! Squids got little pink bunnies on his boxers!" Squid ran in standing behind her. "Give me my boxers woman!" he snatched them away with both hands, leaving nothing to hold onto the towel around his waist. The towel slipped, falling on the floor with a wet thump. "Squid! Get some clothes on man!" yelled half the group, others laughing like hell. Ash was red faced from laughing so hard. Squid quickly pulled the boxers on, blushing from embarrassment.**


	9. zigzags surprise

**Chapter 9: Zigzag's surprise**

**

* * *

**

**Ash sat in the tent alone; the boys were resting in the rec room. Ash took this time to rest in solitude even if the tent was hot and smelly; she was already getting used to it. Deciding she was hot and uncomfortable, she stood, pulling out clean clothes from her bag. Laying the other orange suit, and clean undergarments out on the bunk she slowly peeled off her, sticky clothes.**

**Now totally nude, she wrestled with a shirt trying to get it on over her head. Zigzag strolled into the tent, not prepared for what he saw. Ash still stood; facing the tent door naked, wrestling with the shirt like it was trying to kill her. Zigzag's eyes widened as he froze starring at Ash. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. He snapped out of his trance like state and slipped out silently, walking back to the rec room quickly, still in shock.**


	10. The wrong time, the wrong place

**Chapter 10: The wrong time, the wrong place.**

* * *

**Ash sat on the floor surrounded by the guys on their bunks. Zigzag kept stealing glances at Ash, looking her right in the face the first few times. Glancing at Ash again he looked at her neckline, then her breasts and even lower down. Ash didn't notice, but the other guys did. "Okay guys I'm going to bed." Ash stood up walking to her bunk and climbing in. Zigzag kept glancing at her, watching her figure rise and fall with every breath.**

**As soon as they were sure she was sound asleep, the guys started questioning Zigzag. "Dude you were starring at her chest." Said Squid. Zigzag blinked, "No I wasn't…there was a um…bruise on her neck I was looking at that." He protested running a hand though his poofy hair nervously. "Yeah…sure man." Said Caveman standing up. All the guys went to bed; Zigzag tossed and turned, unable to sleep.**

**Ash awoke to the sounds of someone crying. Sitting up in bed silently, she looked around the room. Her gaze rested on a crying Magnet, his head in his hands. "What's wrong magnet?" she whispered, walking to his bedside and putting a hand on his back, she could feel him shaking with every breath. He looked up, quickly wiping the tears away. "Nothing. I'm fine." Ash looked at him, shaking her head. "Tell the truth Jose." She whispered sternly.**

**"This is going to sound wimpy but, no…never mind." he turned his face away from her. "Magnet, you can tell me." She assured him, sincerity in her voice. "I will on one condition." He whispered. "And what's that?" she asked starting to get annoyed by his stubbornness. "Tell me why you're here. Why is it such a big secret?" he asked, unaware of her anger on this topic. "I told you Jose, I'm not telling I'm uncomfortable with it." She said this trying to keep her cool. "Just tell me what's wrong or I'm going back to bed." He sighed "Fine. I keep having this nightmare." He whispered back, looking up at her tears started streaming down his face again. "What happened in the nightmare?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the bunk, still annoyed that he asked her again about her secret. "Well I was killing everyone, like all my friends and family. Everyone I love. There was blood and guts everywhere. And it seems so real and it keeps coming back." Magnet really did seem scared. Ash reached over, giving Magnet a friendly hug; not something she would normally do. She could feel him shaking as he cried. "Its okay, calm down." She cooed as he sobbed more, all her tension on the past topic faded. "It's not real, it's only a dream. It might seem real but its not." His crying finally died down, and he looked at her, looking straight into her eyes. "Thanks." He mumbled his voice barely audible, his throat clogged from crying. He smiled moving closer to her. Ash backed away slightly as he leaned in. Their lips met, as magnet kissed her gently.**

**Zigzag sat up at the wrong time, he could hear them talking the whole time. Yet again he was not ready to see what he did. Catching Magnet with his lips on Ash made his stomach churn. Zigzag felt his heart drop, as he pulled the pillow over his head, his hands rolling into fists. Magnet moved his hands onto Ash's hips as he whispered something in her ear, "Come on what's your secret?" She pushed away angrily. "Magnet I can't believe you!" she whispered her voice filled with shock and anger. She stood up, walking to her bed briskly. "Let's hope you don't have anymore little nightmares." She hissed, before pulling the covers up over her head.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Some secrets aren't what you expect**

**

* * *

**

**The next day Magnet spent pestering Ash. "Come on what's your secret?" He asked her during lunch. She took a bite of her apple, ignoring him. He shoved a cracker in her face. "Come on, tell me and I'll give you my cracker." She sighed as the other guys came over. Grabbing the cracker from magnet's hands she crumbled it up, throwing the handful of crumbs at him. "Magnet, dude, just leave her alone she don't wanna talk about it then let it be." Said Caveman, stuffing the last bite of a sandwich into his mouth. "I want to know! Don't you guys?" Magnet asked, some of them nodded, others with more respect for peoples' privacy shook their heads no. "Tell us Salsa! Come on what's so bad about it?" Said Armpit; he had already gulped down his whole lunch. "Leave her alone." Said Zero, for the first time he had said something to someone other then Cavemen. "Whoa…I made Zero talk! Woo!" Armpit danced around like making Zero talk was the best thing to ever happen to him. "Hey Salsa," called Squid. She looked up, just as he shoved a handful of crackers in her face. "Me and magnet came up with this many crackers, if you tell us what your secret is." Ash stood up from sitting by her hole, and threw her half-eaten apple at Magnets head. "Keep your fucking crackers." She said. Magnet dodged the incoming apple and it hit Armpit in the head. Armpit looked up, taking off his cap and scratching his head. "Whoa…it's raining apples." Ash jumped down into her hole, picking up her shovel and digging again. Magnet looked down the hole. "Come on Salsa! Tell me and I'll stop bugging you!" Ash had stopped digging; she now leaned against the side of the hole a hand over her eyes. The others came looking down the holes as well. Zigzag blinked as Squid nudged him, whispering something to him. "I think Magnets gone a bit too far." Zigzag nodded. "So…are you gonna tell me?" asked Magnet staring down at Ash. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I killed my step-dad okay? He was drunk and he came after me with a knife, I picked up his gun for protection and I ended up shooting him." Ash collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Caveman, Zigzag, Zero, and Squid jumped down into her hole crowding around her. "She…killed someone?" said Magnet in shock. "I kept it a secret because I knew it would cause problems with you guys. I knew you would never like me if I told you." She said tears still streaming down her face. She hugged her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees, crying more. "We still like you, Salsa! Everything's okay, calm down." Cavemen pat her on the back. "Where did you get the gun from?" Magnet asked, Zero looked up glaring at Magnet to shut up. Zigzag jumped out of the hole silently, he hadn't said a thing or ate a thing either. He was still angry about the kiss, but now he knew it was all fake. Now he was mad that Magnet just wouldn't shut up and leave Ash alone. "Look man, leave her alone you've upset her enough as it is." Zigzag finally spoke. Magnet looked at him like yeah right who do you think your talking to. Zigzag clenched his fists and teeth, "What the fucking hell is your problem lately? First you kiss her; then you start bugging her about why she's even here. Just leave her alone!" Squid jumped up out of Ash's hole with Zero and Caveman. "Hey, why does he get to swear in front of the girl." Zero shoved Squid, "Man shut up." Magnet was taken back suddenly anger filled his body, "You saw me kiss her? What are you her personal bodyguard now? I-" before Magnet could finish Zigzag's fist hit him straight in the face. Magnet was thrown off balance, completely shocked at Zigzag's rash action. Magnet's expression grew fierce and determined. He lunged at Zigzag and his fist landed squarely on his sternum. Zigzag was forced back a few steps from the force of the punch but quickly regained his balance and was ready to charge back.**

**Shouts from all of D-tent were heard, but it was impossible to make out what was being said. Caveman seized Zigzag by the arm and tried to hold him back while Zero leapt into the fray and somehow wrestled Magnet to the ground. They struggled against each other's grips, kicking dirt everywhere. Zigzag fought against Caveman's grasp on his arm but he refused to let go, for everyone's sake.**

**In the midst of the fight no one noticed Mr. Sir communicating with someone through his walkie-talkie. A few moments later, an elegant yet rustic white car rolled up to the D-tent digging site and stopped a few feet away. Magnet and Zero relaxed, stood up and brushed themselves off. Zigzag's tension lessened but Renee could still feel his anger and rapid, heavy breathing.**

**"Oh no," Caveman said quietly. "It's the Warden." Everyone silently groaned. The Warden stepped out of her car, setting a black cowboy hat over her curly red hair. She was tall and thin, yet firm and commanding all in one presence. The Warden stepped up next to Mr. Sir, a most displeased expression on her face.**

**"Magnet, and Zigzag. I need to talk to you two right now," she said sternly.**

**Watch the Gay Pen Dance to the key**

**The warden led the two to Mr.Sir's cabin, the old wood floorboards creaking as the Warden paced the floor yelling sternly at Zigzag and Magnet. "Why were you fighting?" she shot at them, her voice was harsh and cold piercing the air like a knife, she acted like she had no heart. Magnet choked out an answer, heart racing as he prayed silently in his head. "Zigzag got mad at me, everyone's been kind of cranky lately. Having a girl around has been freaky too." The warden shot him a menacing glance. "Then maybe I should move the girl to a different tent." Zigzag felt his heart drop again. "No I don't think you have to do that ma'am. We will get used to her in time. I promise there will be no more fighting." Zigzag looked at Magnet, who was sweating up a storm, and nodding like a bobble head doll gone crazy. "Fine, she will stay in D-tent, but if anything, I repeat anything, happens involving fighting over her like it did this time, she's going to a different tent." She warned, glaring at them both and sent them on their way back to camp.**

**They walked extremely slowly, talking the whole way. "So I guess you saw me kiss Salsa last night…" said Magnet, watching his feet, kicking up dirt as he walked. "Yeah I did. I'm sorry for hitting you it was stupid to get mad over that." Said Zigzag absently; he kept his gaze on the digging site in the distance. "We shouldn't let a girl get in the way of our friendship. It was stupid to fight over her, and it was stupid for me to kiss her." Conceded Magnet. Zigzag nodded, but he was thinking about Ash, did she really like magnet? Was it even worth trying to impress her if she did? Thoughts and questions ran through Zigzag's head, confusing him on the matter more. "So everything's cool between us now right?" asked Magnet unsure of where they stood with their friendship. Zigzag looked over at his best friend and smiled. "Yeah, we're cool man."**

* * *

**Authors note: Hola everyone. I hope y'all like this chapter. I'm working hard today since I stayed home from school hehe . Once I get all the chapters I already have saved up on here, I'll work on writing a bit more. **


	12. Mr Muscles USA

**Chapter 12: Mr. Muscles U.S.A.**

**

* * *

**

**The day had been long and the heat even more unbearable then before. Ash sighed, laying on her bed. She felt like a moron. Like everything was her fault. Everyone constantly kept telling her it was okay, but she couldn't help but feel unpleasant about the matter at hand. Zigzag, Magnet, and Squid had engaged themselves in a game, seeing whose muscles were bigger. Ash couldn't help but laugh as Squid flexed a flabby arm. "Woo! I got the biggest best muscles in this whole camp!" He joked flexing like he was a real muscle man. Zigzag shoved him over laughing. "So much for Mr. muscles U.S.A." said magnet chuckling. "Hey X-ray, Caveman, come join us!" X-ray stood up, pulling his shirt off over his head. "I'm stronger then any of y'all." He boasted proudly. Caveman pulled off his shirt, flexing his muscles compared to the others. "This must be heaven to you Salsa." Laughed Squid. Ash shook her head, "Actually its not, since y'all are weak!" she laughed, as Squid, Zigzag and Magnet tackled her. The four fell off her cot, and Ash found herself sitting on Zigzag's chest. "Well hello there." She laughed. Suddenly Magnet pulled her back, tickling her as Squid held down her arms. "Yes! The distraction worked!" Suddenly Zero came charging at Squid, pulling him off Ash and tackling him to the ground. "Damn…. He's strong for a little dude…but still, I got the little man on my side!" Ash called out, wiggling away from magnet. Zigzag was mashed under the weight of everyone on top of him; he flapped his arms about in despair. "Some one help me! I've got a face full of ass down here and it's kinda hard to breathe!" he yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can't hear you!" Ash laughed lying flat on Zigzag so she could hear him better. He lay on the floor on his back, and Ash lay on top of him on her back, so their faces were close. "Whoa…this is getting a bit too hot for me." Said Squid standing up. Magnet suddenly burst out into song. "It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off." Everyone burst out laughing as Magnet danced around singing its getting hot in herre by Nelly. With Magnet's accent the song was even funnier. The movement of zigzag's abrupt laughter jostled ash's supine body, suddenly they both felt their lips slightly touch for a moment. Ash quickly sat up and jumped off Zigzag, now sitting on the floor. No one had noticed for they were all laughing at Magnet now attempting to do a striptease as he sang.**


	13. Truth or Dare anyone?

"You fugly thing you!" laughed Ash pushing Squid aside as she stepped over to her cot.

Somehow squid had gotten hold of ash's case of makeup; he had painted his nails with the small bottle of black polish and had drawn on his face with a chapstick. Amazingly this didn't bother Ash; it just made her laugh.

Water droplets fell from her hair and landed on Squid, making him shiver. "Hey watch where that water is falling!" he said. Ash stood up, and shook out her head spraying everyone with water. "Fear me for my water shall melt you!" she laughed and sat back down.

"Hey anyone want to play truth or dare?" asked Armpit, quite bored already. "Yeah! Great idea!" said Ash. "Anyone want in say so now! Zigzag, Magnet, X-ray, Caveman, Squid and Armpit all joined in, yet Zero sat on his cot silently, not participating at all.

Magnet went first.

"Armpit, truth or dare?" Armpit crossed his arms with a smirk. "Dare." Magnet gave him a sinister smirk as he shot off his dare.

"I dare you to…use deodorant!"

Armpit's jaw dropped. "No way not fair!" "You gotta do it man." Said Caveman handing Armpit the deodorant. Armpit reluctantly took off his shirt, and opened the cap, rubbing on the deodorant with a grimace.

Putting his shirt back on Armpit went next "Squid, truth or dare?" Squid looked up from trying to rub chapstick off his face. "Dare all the way man!" Armpit grinned evilly.

"I dare you to run around the showers, grabbing everyone's ass and yelling Honk as you grab them!"

"This I gotta see." Mumbled X-ray laughing. Squid jumped up, walking out side, everyone followed watching.

Taking off in a run to the showers he grabbed some poor A-tent boy's ass. " HONK!" squid yelled, running even faster as he did three more people and ran back to the tent.

"Alright…" Squid plopped down on the ground with a sigh. "Ash, Truth or Dare." Ash cocked her head, "Dare!" Squid smiled. "I dare you to take off your shirt." Ash should have seen it coming. Ash laughed playfully shoving Squid. "You just want to see my boobs up close so it will be more realistic in your fantasies." Squid wiggled his eyebrows comically. "Damn right! Now get to it!"

Zigzag gulped, looking at Ash nervously as she stood up and began peeling off her shirt.

Pulling the last of the shirt over her head, the boys whistled and hooted. Magnet's jaw dropped as he just sat there in shock starring at Ash. Squid looked at her, noticing her bra. "Hey! I remember that bra! How did you get it back?" Ash laughed, "I went through your stuff and stole it back along with that pair of bunny boxers." Squid laughed. "So that's what that bra looks like actually on the right body part." He said, before he came face to face with Ash's pillow.

"Shut up already." She laughed, glancing over at Zigzag, who looked like he was about to faint either from shock, embarrassment, or the fact that he had seen Ash without a bra once.


	14. Thats such a guy thing to say

"Not again." Groaned Magnet as they stood over Ash's bed trying to get her to wake up. Zero stepped forward, slipping on a round pill case on the floor. Caveman helped Zero up. "What the hell?" said X-ray bending over and picking up the case. 

He held the case close to his eyes, lifting up his glasses; he hated his poor vision. "What the hell are these?" he mumbled opening the case and looking at the pills inside. "Holy shit...drugs..." muttered Zero.

"Those aren't drugs, their birth control pills!" said Armpit. "How the hell would you know man?" said squid. "Cause, you know those commercials for 'em on TV? They look just like the little pills they show on there!" Everyone turned to Zigzag smirks and grins on their faces; well everyone but Magnet that is. Magnet glared at Zigzag angrily. Zigzag blinked looking at them. "What?" they all held their stare. "What!" he shouted throwing up his hands. "Someone been getting some action?" chuckled squid. Zigzag blinked, grinning at this idea, but he hadn't touched her.

Meanwhile Magnet had found something else by Ash's cot. "What the fuck is this thing?" he said holding an unwrapped tampon in his hand. Squid walked over, looking over Magnets shoulder at the thing in his hand.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?" Magnet furrowed his brow. "I don't know!" From all the noise and commotion Ash finally woke up.

Sitting up in her bed and rubbing her eyes she looked from the group of guys holding the tampon and the other group of guys holding her cramp pills.

X-ray jumped in before Ash could say anything. "What's with the birth control pills?" spat X-ray. "Birth control pills?" Ash fell back laughing. "They're cramp pills you doink!" Armpit scratched his head. "Cramp pills? But they looked like...ah women are so confusing!" he threw up his arms; everyone held their nose and yelled to Armpit to put his arms down, he walked away.

She then looked back at Magnet, Squid, and Zero looking at the tampon. "What are you guys doing with a tampon?" Magnet looked disgusted, Zero looked shocked, and Squid looked like he was going to throw up.

"Tampon? You mean...Eww!" Magnet quickly threw the tampon out the flaps of the tent. Suddenly Ash looked angry. "What were you guys doing with my stuff anyway?"

"Oh great, mood swing." Mumbled Zigzag. "It was on the floor, we thought they were drugs...well the pills anyway. We didn't know what the fuck the tampon thing was." Said Squid.

Getting up she pulled on her boots and stomped out of the tent. "Yup, She's on the rag alright." Said Magnet. "Okay, let's not talk about that please." Said Caveman looking a bit disgusted. "What are you scared of a little blood?" asked Armpit as he pushed Caveman. "No dude but that's just...gross. Don't think I want to hear about it." "I don't think any of us do." Said Zigzag. Squid's face gained a very mischievous smirk. "Hey guys," he said in a voice that was deepened by trying to prevent laughter.  
"Wonder what would happen if she just...you know, happened to stumble across a condom? Think she'd know what it is?" Squid skipped over to his cot, leaping over all obstructions, and started digging madly through his bag.

The others watched him curiously, eyebrows raised. Squid suddenly produced a condom, holding it up as if proud of it, a huge grin spread across his face.

X-ray squinted slightly, craning his neck forward to see what Squid held. As soon as he recognized the object, he pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "Man, what the hell are you doing with that here?"

Even Zero had cracked a smile by now. The other D-tent guys didn't even bother trying to hide their amusement. "Yeah, were you thinking about getting it on with the Warden, Squid?" said Magnet incredulously, before collapsing onto a nearby cot, holding his sides and shaking with laughter.

"Nah, he's not after the Warden, Magnet!" Said Armpit, smile making his chubby cheeks bulge out. "You guys haven't seen the way he's been sneakin' looks at Mr. Sir lately?" All the boys of D-tent now nearly exploded with laughter, all of their sides burning.

Squid had gone extremely red. "Um...I just had it...you know, for...just in case." He hastily put his condom back in his bag. He shoved Armpit, who retaliated by suddenly stopping his laughter and shoving him right back, using all his weight.

"Hey man chill out!" X-ray shouted, and jumped in front of Armpit who was about to pounce on Squid. Squid pushed X-ray out of the way and tried to get back at Armpit. X-ray jumped back at Squid, locking him suddenly in a half nelson. Caveman, ever the peacemaker tried to pry X-ray off. Soon all of D-tent were trying to punch, kick, and beat each other until they all dropped to the floor from exhaustion. 

Orange suits and personal belongings, including Squid's condom, went flying around the room, creating a new state of disarray that had never before been seen at Camp Green Lake.

Ash headed back towards the tent, and was about to apologize for storming out, and perhaps mock them a bit for their ignorance.

She peered in through the clear flap of the tent, watched the intense fight for a moment...then backed off slowly towards the Rec Room.


	15. Brad Pitt In a Thong!

When D-tent finished their holes for the day, they went straight to the rec room. All covered in dirt, sweat, and calluses; they slumped into chairs and couches and rubbed their sore muscles. The boys were laughing about their fight earlier that morning; they each proudly reminded the others of their shining moments during the fight.

Ash listened intently, trying not to laugh at all of them, but didn't let on. She stared at the ceiling with a dreamy, clouded look in her eye as she idly picked at a rip in the fabric of her couch.

Squid jumped up out of his chair as he re-enacted the shove he delivered to armpit, and suddenly caught sight of Ash, seemingly paying no attention to them, especially himself. He fell onto the couch next to her, squishing in between her and Zero, but mostly on her side.

"Hey Salsa, anybody home in there?" he said, knocking her on the head lightly.Ash intentionally blinked a few times, as if bringing herself back to reality.

"Uh, what?" she said, brushing Squid's arm away.

She tried to scrunch away from him, but was pinned between him and the arm of the couch. Squid laughed, as the others looked mischievously on. "I think I just brought you back to earth, Salsa. You were lookin' at the ceiling all weird. Ooh, did you find one of the Warden's hidden cameras or something?"

Zigzag twitched, as he looked nervously up at the ceiling.

Ash smiled widely.

"Nope, I was just thinking about Brad Pitt in a thong."

The boys of D-tent erupted in laughter, shouting things like "Oh my god, that's gross!" Squid suddenly yelled above the din, "Don't think about Brad, Salsa! Zigzag here wants to be your hottie in a thong!" He thumped Zigzag on the shoulder.

Instead of shoving Squid and proceeding to beat him to a bloody pulp, Zigzag said calmly instead, "At least I'm not the one who brings condoms up to Camp Green Lake so he can butt fuck Mr. Sir!" Ash almost fell off the couch laughing; the boys were beating their chairs laughing so hard. Everyone around them backed away slowly, starring at them.

Squid's face turned a bright red; his blood began to boil.

"Dude What did I say about that, its not to butt fuck anyone!" Zigzag laughed, "Right. Sure. You just keep thinking that." An idea suddenly popped into Ash's head, She grinned evilly, walking over to Zigzag.

"Ziggy, do you really want to be my hot actor in a thong?"

Everyone was suddenly silent starring at Ash and Zigzag. "Meet me out by the digging site later tonight. She smiled and whispered something in his ear. 

"I have a plan, just meet me out by the cabin with all the jumpsuits, everyone will think we are getting it on by the holes." She laughed slightly and walked out.

Zigzag blinked.

* * *

Comments: Okay, so I havn't updated in forever, right? Well I'm back! Right now im just posting all the chapters I wrote a while back. I'm still working on the ending. There might be a sequel! Oh yeeaahh! Well I hope you all like this chapter. Tons more to come!- 33  



	16. Oh those holes

Zigzag waited for Ash out by the tent with all the orange jumpsuits. He looked down at his hands, was he shaking or was it just him? Ash finally appeared behind him, putting her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She whispered.

Zigzag smirked, "Elvis?"

She laughed pulling her hands away. "Of course! I'm Elvis the pelvis!"

He turned around watching her swing her hips around, he erupted in laughter. "Come on. Let's go take a walk." She smiled running off towards the digging site. Zigzag smirked running after her.

Zigzag sat on once side of a hole, and Ash on the other. Zigzag turned to Ash after a while of silence.

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

She blinked; he hadn't ever called her by her real name before."Yeah Zigzag?" She turned to face him.

"Would you be offended if I kissed you…just like...suddenly?"

He blinked, why had he said this? Bad move, he thought.

She smiled. "No. Why? Were you going to do something like this?" she leaned over the hole, kissing him softly.

As she pulled away he moved in kissing her back. Suddenly the dirt around the hole started to slip. Suddenly they noticed the dirt slipping but it was too late. The two to fell into the hole, this time Zigzag landed on top of Ash.

Laughing nervously as he tried to scramble up off of her she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close kissing him again. He stopped his hopeless scrambling and kissed her back, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Almost an hour had gone by, maybe even more. Somehow Zigzag's hand had found its way into Ash's shirt as the two still kissed happily in the hole.

Suddenly a bright light flashed down on them, the boys of D-tent crowed around the hole looking down. With the aid of Dr. Pendanski's flashlight they all saw Zigzag, on top of Ash, in a hole with his hand up her shirt, kissing her.

Dr. Pendanski blinked, not saying anything as she shinned the light down on the two. They both noticed the light and stopped for a moment, and looked up.

"Oh fuck…" whispered Ash, as the others crowded around the hole started laughing.

"Woo! Zigzag really got some this time!" said Squid giving Armpit a high five.

Magnet looked down on them angrily, as did Dr. Pendanski. "You two get up out of that hole, now!" Pendanski yelled. "I don't know what you two were thinking but you're both going to have a little talk with the warden about this."

Zigzag jumped up and out first, Ash following behind him. Once out of the hole she looked at Dr. Pendanski, "Sir, can I ask something? What time is it?" Dr. Pendanski grabbed Ash and Zigzag by the arms. "It's 4:00 am. I hope you two know that you're in big trouble-" He carried on about how much trouble they were in.

Ash's eyes widened with fear as she looked over at Zigzag. 4:00Am? You mean we were kissing for nearly four hours, she thought, as she tried to loosen Dr. Pendanski's grip on her arm, he was beginning to squeeze.

* * *

Comments: This was originally like 2 or 3 chapters, but since i love all my readers I figured I'd make them all one big chapter! Come on, who do you love?  



	17. The warden says: Eat your potatoes!

"If this ever happens again, you two will be separated and punished sternly." The warden stood glaring at Ash and Zigzag, her red hair was a mess and she had wrapped herself in a robe, her arms folded over her chest.  
"I've talked to you once already about this Zigzag, and Ash I'm just disgusted with your behavior. I don't want this to ever happen again, or Ash will not only go to a different tent, she will get sent to another camp."

Zigzag was terrified to death. He didn't want Ash to leave, no one did. Even though his knees were weak, his heart in his throat, and his hands feeling sweaty all from fear he nodded coolly as the warden spoke. Mumbling his pitiful apology he looked at Ash, her head hung low and her hair clinging to her face.

"I'm…so sorry ma'am." Ash choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It will never happen again. I'm so ashamed of myself." Ash was sobbing now, her hands covering her face.

The warden looked surprised, and walked to Ash putting her hand on Ash's back.

"I'm never going to do something so stupid like that again! I'm such a disgrace!"

The warden handed her a tissue, flinching as Ash blew her nose loudly. "Thank you so much, you merciful woman for giving me a second chance!" Ash said as her and Zigzag left the office.

The Warden shook her head slamming the door to the cabin shut.

As the two walked away from the cabin Ash's crying still had not ceased, it had only gotten worse.

"Ash are you alright?" Zigzag asked putting his arm around her.

"No! I'm so sorry, I'll never be as sorry for anything as I am now!" Ash sobbed louder, tears flooding her eyes; her cheeks were covered in tears.

"I'm so regretful for getting you in trouble like that. I regret ever being born!" Ash cried out, turning to face Zigzag as the two stopped walking.

"How can you ever forgive me?" she collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, her face pressed into his orange suit.

"Ash, calm down, don't say stuff like that!" Zigzag wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. "I'm the one that should be sorry, not you. Be happy the Warden didn't send you to a different camp. It's okay, shh."

Ash looked up at him, the tears had stopped, but her eyes were red from crying. A big grin suddenly slid onto her lips.

"Gotcha."

Zigzag looked stunned for a second, as Ash started heading to the digging site where everyone was, impatiently waiting to hear what would be happening to Ash and Zigzag. He quickly shook it off, laughing and ran after her.


	18. Dealing with the boys

As soon as Squid spotted Ash and Zigzag he grinned and called all the guys.

Ash came running up, Zigzag chasing her with a grin on his face.

Ash ran right into Squid.

"Oops, sorry Squid." She said stepping over to the side to walk away.

Squid stepped with her, blocking her path. "Hey, what gives?" she mumbled looking at him angrily.

Armpit, X-ray, and surprisingly Caveman and Magnet hung around Zigzag, patting him on the back and saying things like "That's our Zigzag." Congratulating him on the stupidest thing in the world.

Squid smirked as he looked down at Ash, "Have fun with Zigzag down in the hole?" he laughed and walked to the group of guys cluttering around a confused Zigzag.

"So what happened in the hole?" piped up one of the guys.

"Nothing." Zigzag said honestly.

"Oh please! You were all over her man! You can say something didn't happen!" Squid quickly joined in.

"Think you can keep your hands off her now, man?" he laughed.

Ash picked up a nearby shovel, sticking it into the hard earth angrily. Zero came up to her quietly, his shovel in hand. "Hi Ash." He said quietly.

"Hi Zero. How come your not over with the others congratulating Zigzag?" she said, half expecting him to ridicule her and run off. He simply shrugged and went back to his hole.

Ash sighed, things were going to get worse for her around here she just knew it.

* * *

Comments: Okay, I'll post more later tonight I SWEAR! For now Read the three or four chapters I posted! I'm a little dissapointed at how I ended up changing Ash into a kind of...sissy girl. Eh. Oh well.  



	19. Camp Tramp

Walking back to the D-tent, trying her best to avoid the looks of the other tents, Ash ran into a small innocent looking C-tent boy. 

"Sorry." She mumbled, pushing past him to walk on. 

He grinned and slapped her ass. 

"See ya around Camp Tramp." 

As she turned around horrified he just winked and walked off. Ash sighed, slipping into the tent and grabbing her showering T-shirt again, afraid to know what would happen down at the showers.

It had only been less then 2 minuets and already boys crowded around her shower stall whistling at her. 

"Hey babe, we all heard about you and Zigzag." Said one boy, his grin menacing. 

"What do you say you meet me out in one of the holes for some nighttime fun." He chuckled, as did many of the other guys. 

"Hey once you're done with him, think you would meet me and a few of my friends behind the E-tent for a threesome?" he laughed the loudest, as boys erupted in laughter.

Suddenly the water shut off and Ash grabbed her towel, drying off like they were not there. One of the boys put a hand on her shoulder before she walked off. She quickly grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back. 

"Don't ever touch me again, you understand that you worthless piece of shit." She hissed in his ear as she let go. 

He nodded and ran off, a few others following him, the others just stood starring at her. 

Calmly Ash walked away, orange suit slung over her shoulder, towel wrapped around he body over the long black T-shirt.

Fuming, Ash rushed back to D-tent where, hopefuly, she would not be harassed by the boys of the camp. She stopped just before she entered and took a few deep breaths in a fruitless attempt to calm herself. 

Just as she was reaching for the flap, a hand gently wrapped around her shoulder, and she immediately tensed. Her cheeks took on an angry crimson color. Teeth clenched and hands crammed into white-knuckled fists, she screamed "I swear to God, I will kill all of you if you dont leave me the fuck alone!" She spun around and slammed her fist into the eye of her offender.

The force of the perfectly aimed punch sent him tumbling to the floor in an orange blur.

Not waiting for the cloud of dust from the crusty earth to evanesce, she leapt to confront him. Straddling the boy, vexation controling her every impulsive movement, she grabbed with both hands the colar of his suit and pulled his face up to hers.

"Oh my god..."

She hurriedly released Zigzag, who was staring up at her with frightened, yet extremely sad eyes.

His left was already beginning to discolor and swell.

"Aww shit..," was all Ash could mumble, her face twisted in relentlus anger mixed with surprise.

She ran into the tent covering her face with her hands and burried herself underneath the pillows in her cot.

* * *

Comments: only a few more chapters until i have to put on my thinking cap and actually write again! Eek!


End file.
